Ninja Blogs
by pleasedeletemethanks
Summary: The newest site where your favorite ninja's blog about random topics! You can even choose a topic! It's a lot like a chat site...but its BLOGING! YAY! Please give it a try, and tell me what you think! Rated T just incase Note story was remade, better now!
1. Favorite Color

**Ninja Blogs**

**Chapter: 1**

**What is your favorite color and why?**

**Sakura-Haruno: **My fav color is Pink because its so bright! It reminds me of life and of a heart! I LOVE pink! PINK PINK PINK! It's also my hair color! I love it! I would NEVER change my hair color! I love pink! YAY 4 PINK!

**Naruto-Uzumaki: **Orange ROCKS! It awesome! It reminds me of RAMEN! RAMEN IS GOOD I LOVE RAMEN! RAMENRAMENRAMENRAMEN

**Sasuke-Uchiha: **Blue. It's dark like the night.

**Hinata-Hyuuga: **Umm...white is nice. Its...so...cheerful.

**Ino-Yamanaka: **I love yellow b/c my hairs like blonde. I also like it because it's so cheery and nice. Oh and I like Purple b/c its cool. It's also the color of my fav dress! I also like blue b/c Sasuke-kun likes blue! YAY SASUKE-KUN! I wonder what Shikamaru's fav color is. I asked him, and he told me to go away. I yelled at him then stormed off. Then I called him later that day and told him about this site and that he should get on and like start typing stuff, but he was all like NO, and HUNG UP! WHATS WITH THAT?! Shikamaru can be SO mean sometimes! It's like he doesn't even care about other peoples feelings! HOW RUDE!!!!!

**Tobi: **HI!!!!! Tobi a good boy! Tobi like red, like blood! Oh wait, Tobi no like blood. Tobi sorry, Tobi don't know what color he like. Tobi like licking windows though! Tobi a good boy!

**Kankuro-Sabaku: **I like Purple, b/c its dark...and Black, b/c its darkkkkkaihdihheu;uh

**Temari-Sabaku: **stupid Kankuro, on my computer. Anyways I like blue. It's relaxing.

**(A/N: Hi! Yeah, well, please review! This chapter wasn't very good, but I promise it will get better! Well, if you have a topic Please let me know! I need ideas, oh and I remade this story yes. This chapter is pretty much the same, but still, i know where its going now! Well review! Don't just read it, review too! Thanks! -Crystal**


	2. Role Model

**Ninja Blogs**

**Chapter: 2**

**Who is the person you admire most?**

**Tenten: **The person I admire most is Lady Tsunade. She is the only Konoichi Sanin and is also the fifth Hokage. I want to be just like her!

**Sakura-Haruno: **Lady Tsunade. She is AMAZING. I'm like her biggest fan because she is such a great role model! I would love to have her train me, it would be awesome to be as strong as her!

**Ino-Yamanaka: **Lady Tsunade! I'm a MUCH bigger fan than Sakura! I think Lady Tsunade is the BEST Konoichi in the world! She's just a totally awesome fighter and a really great person! Trust me I am the BIGGEST fan in the world! I love her hair too! It's just awesome how she can stay pretty AND be the best fighter ever!

**Naruto-Uzumaki:** I think the Fourth Hokage is the best person ever! He is awesome! I mean, he was a Hokage and he saved Konoha from the Nine-tailed fox! He HAD to be awesome if he did that! I wonder if he liked ramen...

**Sasuke-Uchiha:** My role model was my brother before he killed my clan...needless to say why. Everyone knows about his achievments.

**Shikamaru-Nara:** My role model would be a cloud. I dunno if that counts, but it's true and Ino made me get on. This is too troublesome...

**Chouji-Akimichi:** My role model is the maker of chips...

**Rock-Lee:** My role model is Gai-sensei! He is an amazing ninja and has tought me well! He is also very youthful! I could talk about Gai-sensei forever, but I must go do my laps!

**Kankuro-Sabaku:** My role model would be Akasuna no Sasori because he was such a great puppet mater. I mean you know before he turned all evil and stufffdfdsafdfdslak;

**Gaara-Sabaku:** I am my own role model. Why can't I be? I'm so strong I scare my older siblings into doing what I say, and I can kill people in one hit. What more do I need?

**A/N: Hey there peeps! Well, how is it? Review and tell me please! Also tell me if you have any ideas! Todays idea is all thanks to Nyaa26! Sorry if you reviewed to my old chapter 2 and now can't review to this one! Either send me a PM or wait till next chapter, but I'll appericiate it either way! REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!**

**-Crystal**


End file.
